


Spider Senses

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Something was different about the way Giles smiled at her.





	Spider Senses

Something was different about the way Giles smiled at her. Buffy couldn’t put her finger on it, but she was suddenly aware of Giles in ways that she hadn’t been before, his every glance seemed to have hidden significance, unspoken, but there. Did Giles’ eyes always sparkle when he looked at her? Buffy found herself reading into their every encounter. She couldn’t help it. She was hyper-aware of every look, every touch, every time she looked up and saw him watching her. Finding meaning in the smallest of moments. 

Something had changed, she felt it in her spider senses.


End file.
